Flame resistant (FR) textiles (for example clothing and blankets) are used by electrical workers and electricians to protect themselves from exposure to the thermal effects of an electric arc flash. The heat from an electric arc flash can be extremely intense and is accompanied by a shock wave due to the rapid heating of the air and gases in the vicinity of the arc flash.
Protective clothing systems called arc flash suits have been developed to protect workers who may be exposed to an arc flash. Suits are designed to provide protection for various levels of exposure. However, most garments available today are uncomfortable for wearing for long periods of time.
There is a need for a lighter weight textile for garments that increases user comfort while at the same time, still provides the required arc and flame protection.